


Sky Angst/Hurt Drabbles

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe! [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But im lazy rn i'll do it later, Dont pick up hot pans without oven gloves kids, Gen, I got so many tags to add, Legend be stressing and Twilight is trying to help, Sky just doesnt understand, burnt hands, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: A collection of Sky (Linkeduniverse) angst/whump drabbles.





	1. No Feeling

Sky could only experience as Wild quickly took the pot from him whilst wearing thick gloves. Sky could only experience as Time and all of the others gasped and shouted out in horror as he held the pot in his hands. Somewhere through all the shouting, he understood that what he had picked up was burning him, but he couldn't feel it.

The correct reaction for someone touching something that burning would be to immediately let go and recoil from the pain, but Sky didn't know what that felt like.

At least not anymore.

Twilight and Legend were by his side in a second, already escorting him carefully to the nearby river so that he could soak his hands and cool them down. Legend was grumbling to himself about how this would use up more of their already limited supplies, scolding Sky all the while for being an idiot and for not thinking about what he was doing. Twilight was asking him if he was okay, apparently assuming that the entire thing had put him into some sort of shock.

All Sky could do was watch as his hands bloomed into a bright and ugly red, blisters already forming on his palms over callouses. Maybe it was at a time like this he was grateful he couldn't feel anything; but then maybe if he could feel, the damage wouldn't nearly be this bad.

Cold water was suppose to help, or so Twilight was saying but Sky couldn't be so sure. With his hands and lower arms completely submerged under the river, he had to only trust what his two friends were discussing.

"He can use a potion to get rid of most of the pain and scaring-"

"It's fine, really I'll be okay"

"You're kidding right? Your hands are going to need to be wrapped otherwise. You won't be able to hold a sword or anything."

Sky numbly moved his fingers underneath the water, the only way he knew that it was cold was by the little feeling he could feel of it against his bare arms.

"It's not that bad, see? I can still move them. Really, I can't feel much anyways so there's no point wasting a potion or bandages."

Legend huffed out in annoyance, storming away slightly as he paced back and forth, once again mumbling to himself. Whatever Sky had said had obviously not been the correct thing to say in this situation.

Twilight carefully took one of Sky's hands in his, pulling out of the water as he began to look over it. He glanced up to Sky's face, and in return Sky gave a small, almost nervous, and nodded.

Slowly, almost like he didn't want to just in case what Sky had said wasn't true, Twilight ran the pad of his thumb over Sky's palm, watching him the entire time for any sort of reaction.

Nothing.

"I told you, I really can't feel anything. I'll be fine."


	2. Numbness

His chest ached, it was hard to breathe with almost no feeling. He could see the trembling in his hands getting worse, but he couldn't actually feeling anything besides numbness.

A constant feeling of pins and needles, something he was used to now, in both his chest and hands. Sometimes it spread to his legs, to his feet but almost always. His hands.

There was still enough feeling to feel the weight of his sword in his hand, to feel his grip slackened or tighten when necessary, but now?

There was nothing.

His legs went up from underneath him, him falling to the ground in a lump as the feeling of pins and needles grew. His toes, his knees, his legs.

She fell from his hands, his sword falling onto the dirt beside him as he tried to move his arms and hands in one last attempt to reclaim her. Not even with the major amount of effort could he manage anything more than a faint wiggle of his fingers. 

Again, his breathing hitched as a small part of chest as regained a brief moment of feeling. He had too glad that at least throughout all of this he could still make himself breathe.

He couldn't feel it. He couldn't do anything to stop of lessen it. He couldn't even do anything to hide it. 

All he could do was watch as his arms and hands shook. All he could do was glance at his fallen sword, the metal shining and glaring at him like he had messed up.

All he could do was wait. Wait until the shaking stopped, the level of numbness and returned to what he was used to, and he could keep going on like nothing had happened 

Until next time.


	3. Carving

He blinked slowly, watching as he edge of the small blade pierced his skin and the blood slowly started to pool and drip down his finger. He couldn't count how many times it had been now.

He tried tensing his right hand, wanting the shaking to stop so that he could at least finish what he had started. This was something he was good at, talented at almost, and the trembling in both his dominant and nondominant hand should not be stopping him

But it was.

The small wooden bird figurine that he was carving would perhaps resemble his bird a bit more than he had originally intended. 

In both shape, and colour.

What they said about something having blood, sweat, and tears put into it would be true. Especially in the former.

It couldn't be good for him, considering the probably unsanitary state of his carving knife and other tools, and he couldn't exactly be sure if how bad the damage was until his knife slipped so badly after the trembling escalated that he nearly took off his finger.


	4. Shocking

Sky considered himself lucky that since finding himself in the presence of the other Links and in a new Hyrule that the weather has mostly been in their favour. Maybe the odd rain storm or heavy winds, but luckily never anything near to the level of the storm. 

That's why when Wild promised that he could take down the large enemy, that he had said was called a Lynel, all by himself. The others all stood back in disbelief, also in worry and defensive stances as Wild alone went forward, his sword he had taken from another enemy earlier that day in hand. None of them, especially Sky, had no idea what would come next.

Wild charged forward, ducking and dodging the first initial blow from the creature getting to stand at its side and then... Green.

Green flashed and lit up the area in an array of electric lightning bolts, crackling and popping in Sky's ears from how close they were all to it.

Just like the Lynel, he too was stunned.

He could feel it through his arms and legs, thrumming heavily in under his skin and humming in his ears. Just barely was he able to make himself not tense up.

He knew that tensing up only made things much worse.

His entire body shook, winding himself as he tried to breathe and could only gasp out. All his body wanted to do was curl in on itself. Protect itself from that crackling around him.

His shoulders stiffened, his grip on his shoulder and shields tightened, and his jaw clenched.

"Sky! Hey, Sky!?" 

He gasped out again, the green energy around their group now gone and Wild now back with them, though no longer with his weapon.

"Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

He nodded numbly for his first answer, then shaking his head for his second. Still, he couldn't form any words. Usually the only sound that came out from his mouth following him after being hit by lighting was a cry of pain, or a shaken, gasp for air.


	5. Sailcloth

They had been to so many places. Wild's Hyrule where he had shown then the town he had built, the regrowing population of once deserted places because off the dangers. They had been to Time's and he had introduced them all to his wife, Malon, and his happy and simple home. They had even been to Legend's and there they had met his very strange and unique friend whilst at this home and storage.

But not once yet had there been any sign of them going to his yet. Whether that meant the sky or the surface. He missed his Loftwing, them now able to visit and roost them on the surface after the thick cloud had disappeared from below Skyloft. He missed The Statue of The Goddess and then familiarity and blessing it gave him to see her looking above still standing proud after so many years. He missed.. 

He missed Zelda.

Even after everything, he missed her. Her laugh and the way she lit up everything in his vision. Her constant strength and hope. Her never ending strength to do what was right, even if that meant her sleeping for such a long long time in a last effort at holding demise back. 

Even after she had woken up and he had finally reunited with her once again, she was pulled away from him again.

He missed her, and now that he was here, it meant he couldn't see her anymore 

The only thing he had left of her was his sail cloth that had made for him. Specifically for him. She had known he would've won that day.

Most of the time he couldn't feel the soft fabric under his fingers, but he could feel it's weight over his shoulders. He knew that it was still there, and he did everything in his power to make sure that it didn't get ruined in any way just so that when he could feel it again, he could do so.

Whenever he was missing her when Time spoke lovingly about his wife, or when Wild showed them his new home, he could take it between his finger tips, between his palms and between his hands, and feel the soft fabric to remind himself that one day he'd see her again.


	6. Late

Fi's voice rang out through his head and she appeared from the sword to float before him, her body just as metallic and reflecting every different source of light just like the blade did. Her expression was the same as always, her voice the same as always.

Flat and expressionless 

"Master Link, you need to rest. After that last battle you're exhausted."

He shook his head, the motion making him a little dizzy as he tilted back and held his arm out against the rock wall for support. 

He couldn't rest.

He couldn't sleep.

There was no time.

Not with Impa's voice ringing through his head.

_"The truth of it is that you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."_

"Master Link, it's been four days." Her voice rang out again, and Link would have believed her actually to be worried for a brief moment, but whether she was or wasn't, it didn't matter. 

He couldn't rest. 

Couldn't sleep. 

Not until he saved her.

He wouldn't be late again.


End file.
